


Trading

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, brittana fic, brittana week 2013, youreterriblemuriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Brittana Week: Genderswap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading

"Hey, Honey, come here, I wanna show you something."

"What is it?"

"Give me your hand. Relax, it's kinda cool."

"Brit? What? Is that a sock?"

"Just keep it there. Hold on a minute."

"Brittany."

"Brittany?"

"Brittany!"

"Isn't it cool?"

"Uh. What—?"

"We traded. Me and Kurt."

"Traded."

"Uh-huh. It's a unicorn thing. It's just for a day, so."

"So?"

"Wanna try it out?"

"With Kurt's?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, wait, he's trying out… yours?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think I'm gonna need a drink."

"Then we can try it out?"

"Yeeeeeah, I think maybe then we could try it out."

"You do love me the most."


End file.
